


Dival Academy

by BLObsessed



Series: The Willow Tree Au [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLObsessed/pseuds/BLObsessed
Summary: Rin wants to forget the past but it seems the world is gonna make him face truths he never wanted to learn.Rin wasn't stupid, Rin was terrifyingly smartDid Yukio and the old man think he was an idiot?(Hi im probably going to write a lot of aus for this ship xD)
Relationships: Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Okumura Rin
Series: The Willow Tree Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728670
Kudos: 1





	Dival Academy

*Welcome*

I just love this ship and I'm making so many aus for it so I hope you enjoy this au xD.

I have multiple chapters done just gotta make sure I like them before posting!


End file.
